A Goddess in Middle Earth
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Harry, Tom, Fred, and George find themselves in Middle Earth with the help of Ianira, a Goddess of magic, to start a new life. Appearing in Rivendell, they grow close to the elves and live a peaceful life. At least until The Company and Gandalf show up. How will the help of five wizards instead of one and a goddess change the fate of The Company? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't one Harry Potter or the Hobbit_

**Pairings:**

_Fili/Ianira/Kili_

_Harry/Thorin_

_possible Fred/Tom/George_

_Prologue_

Ianira (which meant enchantress in Greek) is the daughter of Hecate and Zeus and the miner goddess of witchcraft and storms. As Hecate's daughter and a goddess of magic, she watches over the Wizarding World, which she and her mother created. She was there when the Founders built the school, when Grindelwald arose, and when Tom attended Hogwarts. She watched as Dumbledore manipulated Tom, a child blessed as a champion of her mother's. She saw the rise of Voldemort, the war, how things turned dark in the world she loved almost as much as Olympus and the Underworld (she's close to Hades, Persephone, and Thanatos, more so than her mother). She watched Harry's birth, had blessed him as her champion, and heard the prophecy linked to him. Heard the plans Dumbledore had for his new pawn. It was as she watched with sad eyes, Harry's life of abuse at the hands of the Dursley's that she decided that something needed to be done. So she revealed herself to a five year old Harry Potter and became his 'guardian angel', as he was fond of calling her. She vowed to protect him from both Dumbledore and Voldemort, to come to his aid when he called. It was a vow she kept.

/

The Battle of Hogwarts had just ended and Harry was kneeling on the ground in the middle of the destruction, exhaustion twisting his features. The Elder Wand was clutched in his hand, his eyes never straying from the pile of ashes but a few feet in front of him. Voldemort had been evil, twisted and cruel, but Tom Riddle had been an innocent child, manipulated by a man who wanted glory and power. An innocent who's soul Ianira, his guardian, had saved. When he had appeared in Kings Cross after dying, Dumbledore hadn't been the only one to greet him. The look on the old goat's face when Ianira appeared had been priceless, even more so when she had revealed her identity. After greeting Harry, she had picked up the twisted thing that was Voldemort's soul shard and took out a vial filled with some type of smoke-like substance.

_"Tom's soul," she stated after seeing Harry's confused look. "Hades gave it to me after I told him my plan."_

_"And what plan is that, my dear girl?" Dumbledore asked, almost glaring at the goddess._

_"To give him a second chance. As my son."_

_Harry smiled at his sister in everything but blood. "So he'll be my nephew." he commented._

_"Precisely."_

_"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Dumbledore said, straightening with a grim look on his face. "You will leave Tom here to pass on."_

_Ianira scowled at the man. "Who do you think you are, making demands and giving me orders? As if you are my superior?"_

_"A better question would be who are you, my dear girl."_

_She sneered at him. "I am Ianira, daughter of Hecate and Zeus, minor Goddess of Witchcraft and Storms."_

_Dumbledore paled, his eyes widening in stunned shock._

_Smirking at him, Ianira turned her attention to the creature in her arms. Opening the vial, she gently coaxed the rest of Tom's soul into the small being and let her magic wash over him. In seconds, the pitiful creature morphed into a baby boy with blue eyes that had flecks of whiskey gold and a head of black hair. The babe was asleep, curled into his new mother's arms. Ianira smiled softly and placed a small kiss atop his forehead before turning to her brother._

_"I'll see you soon, little brother." she nodded to Harry before vanishing in a cloud of dark green smoke._

Harry shook his head and pushed the memory away, glancing around at the destruction surrounding him. Walls were in ruin, bodies were littering the ground, and blood was sprayed everywhere. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. The war was over, but at what cost? So many were dead, so many lives were lost. Sighing, he opened his eyes. He was going to be labeled as a hero. He wouldn't get a moment's peace.

"My offer still stands, little brother." a voice spoke from beside him.

Harry jumped and whirled around to stare up at his sister, blinking in shock when he saw her obvious baby bump. She looked to be four months pregnant. "Wha?"

Ianira rolled her eyes. "I'm a goddess, Ry. A pregnancy lasts as long as we want it to."

"Oh... and what offer?"

"To take you away to a different world. To start over where no one knows your story, your past." She said and looked down at her stomach, rubbing it softly with a gentle smile. "I think it'd be good for Tom, too."

Harry was silent for a moment before he nodded. "I'll go."

Ianira beamed and pulled him to his feet. "Good, because I already packed all of your things."

Harry snorted. "Of course you did." he muttered.

"You're not-"

"-going anywhere-"

"With out us."

A familiar pair of redheaded twins popped out of nowhere, slinging their arms around Harry's neck. The twins had been the only two people he had told about Ianira.

The goddess grinned, mischief in her eyes. "How could I forget about my favorite pair of twins. Of course you can come, but know that there is no turning back." she warned them.

The twins nodded. "We know."

"Okay, then grab ahold of me and close your eyes."

Fred and George grabbed a hand each while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. Chanting in Ancient Greek, she started to glow as pale gold smoke swirled around the quartet, getting brighter as more words were spoken. As the chant drew to a close, the four disappeared with a flash. Hours later in the Wizarding World, Harry, Fred, and George were declared dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. I got really sick and after that I was busy babysitting, not to mention I accidently misplaced my binder full of all my fanfiction and got distracted by the manga and anime Skip Beat!.**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't one Harry Potter or the Hobbit_

**Pairings:**

_Fili/Ianira/Kili_

_Harry/Thorin_

_possible Fred/Tom/George_

_Chapter One_

Ianira awoke to a gentle touch on her forehead, her eyes blinking open and locking on stormy grey. The elven maiden smiled with a touch of relief when she saw the light auburn haired woman was awake and removed her hand from her forehead, sitting back. Ianira went to sit up, but a gentle, yet firm, hand halted her. She arched an eyebrow and met the woman's gaze.

"Don't get up just yet." the elf maiden said, her voice musical and soothing.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Ianira asked the other female, settling back down on the bed.

"You are in Rivendell and I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond. You gave my father and I quite the fright when you suddenly appeared with the three boys, all of you unconscious. You especially, being with child." the dark haired maiden told her.

Ianira nodded, one of her hands moving to caress her bulging stomach, a fond smile on her lips. "I'm Ianira. It's a pleasure to meet you, Arwen. May I ask you where the three boys are?"

Arwen smiled at her. "They are in the next room, still sound asleep."

"Would it be alright if I went to see them?" the goddess asked.

Arwen was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Of course." she said, standing.

Ianira slowly sat up, making sure noting was wrong with her or Tom. After finding that everything was fine, she climbed to her feet and followed Arwen out of the room and to the one next to it. Opening the door, the elf stepped to the side and bowed her head slightly.

"I'll give you some privacy."

"Thank you, Lady Arwen." Ianira told her, heading into the room.

Arwen smiled at her again, nodding, and closed the door once the goddess was in the room. Ianira looked around and easily spotted the large bed containing Harry and the twins. She giggled when she saw them, cooing.

"They're so cute!" she whispered to herself, walking up to the bed.

Harry no longer looked seventeen, nor did the twins look twenty. No, now they looked like toddlers. Well, Harry did. When Ianira told them they'd be starting over, she meant it. While transporting them all here, she had de-aged the three wizards; Harry to four years old and the twins to seven. They still had their memories, they were just younger now and would most likely be feeling a bit more childish in a few days. Leaning down, Ianira gently shook Harry's shoulder.

"Ry, wake up." When she received no response, she shook him a tad more firmly. "Harry."

He groaned and groggily opened his eyes, rolling over. "Nira?" he whispered, blinking up at her.

She smiled at him. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Nap?" he repeated, sitting up. "What na- holy shit! Why am I so bloody small?!" he started, quickly getting hysterical and on the verge of a panic attack. His freak out roused the twins from their slumber and, once they noticed how small Harry and they were, began to panic themselves.

"I de-aged you three." she calmly informed them, inwardly laughing at their reactions.

"Why?" Fred asked, confusion in his eyes.

"To give you a second chance not only in another world, but as children. It'll be good for all of you. I just have one question."

"What?" all three of them asked, tilting their heads to the side.

She chuckled and fought the urge to coo again. "Do you want me to give you new names?"

"Yes." Harry said it with little hesitation.

She smiled, having expected that answer, and turned her attention to the twins. "Fred? George?"

The nodded after a moment.

She beamed, having already picked out their names. "Alright, Harry, your new name is Hesperos. It means evening star."

Harry grinned after repeating the name quietly to himself. "I like it."

She nodded and turned to the twins. "Fred, you'll be Loki," Fred smirked widely at the name, "And George will be Hermes."

"Awesome." the twins said while high-fiving, mischief glinting in their eyes.

"What are you going to name Tom?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Athanas. It means immortal."

Harry snorted. "He'll like that."

Fred blinked. "... I just now realized. Voldemort's gonna be a god." he said, paling a bit.

Ianira shook her head. "He won't be the Voldemort you know. Possibly. I'm unlocking his memories when he's eleven, if he's not born with them. With Tom, it's hard to tell what'll happen."

"I bet he'll be born with his memories." Harry snorted. Knowing his luck, it's the more likely thing to happen. "Um, sis, where are we?" he suddenly asked, looking around the room.

"Hm? Oh, we're in Middle Earth."

He blinked at her. "Middle Earth? Didn't you tell me stories about that? About the elves and dwarves and hobbits?"

She smiled and nodded. "I did. The last time I visited this place was almost two thousand years ago, but I've been here many times before that. This is my favorite world other my own and a world full of shinigami. Speaking of, I wonder how Kisuke and Yoruichi are." she muttered the last part to herself, a thoughtful look on her face. Shaking her head, she looked at the three boys. "Come on, up. There's someone I want you to meet."

They climbed off the bed, Harry yelping in surprise when Ianira suddenly snatched him up into her arms and nuzzled his cheek. The twins burst into laughter at his blush and wide eyed, stunned look. Ianira chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Sorry, but you're so adorable!" she cooed, tapping his nose with a finger.

He scowled at her, though it looked more like a pout. "I'm seventeen! I'm not adorable!"

"I think you've forgotten, but you look four now, little brother."

"It's all your fault."

"I want you to have a childhood, Ry, to have a completely new life."

He sighed and smiled up at her. "And I thank you for that." he told her, hugging her.

"Good." she said, walking out of the room with the twins right behind her.

She spotted Arwen a few feet away, chatting with a lighter haired elf maiden. She started to approach them, but seeing familiar faces to far from the duo made her halt and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Elrond! Elladan! Elrohir!" she called, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she set Harry down.

All three of their gazes snapped to her, the twins', Elladan and Elrohir, faces lighting up with pure joy.

"Aunt Nira!" they yelled, dashing to her and engulfing her in their arms. "You're back!"

She laughed, nodding. "And this time I'm staying. Promise."

They pulled back and beamed at her. "Truly?"

"Truly."

They pulled her into another hug, this one tighter.

"Whoa, careful of the baby, boys." she told them as they nearly squeezed the life out of her.

They drew back, their eyes wide as they turned their gazes to her stomach. "You're with child!"

She nodded, a fond smile on her lips as she placed a hand on her stomach. "A boy." she told them.

"Ianira."

Said goddess looked up and met Elrond's gaze. "Elrond."

A soft smile graced his lips and he wrapped his arms around her. "Welcome back, my sister."

She smiled and returned the hug, pulling away after a moment. "Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, meet my little brothers, Hesperos, Loki, and Hermes." she said, moving so the three young boys were in front of her. "We have quite the story to tell." The look in her eyes told the three elves that it wasn't going to be a pleasant story.

Elrond nodded, a grim look entering his eyes. "I see. Shall we go to my study then?"

Ianira nodded as well and turned her attention to Arwen, who was watching them with shock and surprise. "You are welcome to come as well, Arwen."

The dark haired maiden nodded and bid goodbye to the other maiden before moving so she was beside her father, who proceeded to walk down the hall. Ianira followed, grabbing one of Harry's hands and one of George's while Fred stuck close to his twin. Elladan and Elrohir stayed at the end of the group, hovering close the goddess with a small bounce in their step. It wasn't long before the group came to a stop at a pair of doors, which Elrond opened and entered. Once everyone was in the study and seated, Ianira with Harry in her lap and Fred and George on her left and Elladan on her right, Elrond turned to the goddess with a serious expression.

"Tell me this story of yours."

She sighed, shifting slightly so she was a bit more comfortable. "Well, it starts with a boy named Tom Riddle..."


End file.
